


A Night at Emilia's

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: A tired Valtteri decides to crash at Emilia's place for the night, not knowing that it would lead to some awkward encounters.





	A Night at Emilia's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eknomind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eknomind/gifts).

> Just a silly idea I had.

Valtteri yawned as he made his way through Helsinki airport. It had been a great day in Austria, his first F1 podium with a solid third place and the champagne had been enjoyed by the entire Williams team. Though he cursed whoever designed the trophy to look like an axe because when he arrived at the airport he was stopped and questioned regarding the obscure trophy. By the time security had checked out the eligibility of his story he’d missed his flight home. So when he arrived in Finland it was late.

He was drained and his body ached. The last thing he fancied was an hour drive home to Nastola. He was contemplating ringing his girlfriend who lived in the capital, but he felt bad just asking to crash at hers. But then again he had been missing her and it was a good opportunity to see her. With a sigh he reached for his phone and called a taxi. His body was craving rest and he knew he had to listen to his own needs.

It was just after 9pm when he arrived at Emilia’s apartment. He paid the driver before heading up to the door, pulling his suitcase behind him and his trophy under his arm. He’d also stopped to pick up a bouquet of flowers and he was currently balancing them on the top of his suitcase. Exhausted, he pressed Emilia’s buzzer.

“Hello?”

“Hey Em, sorry to turn up like this but it’s me, Val.” The Finn said quietly.

“Val.” She gasped and pressed the buzzer to let him in.

The Williams driver sighed in relief and made his way into the hallway. He was about to call the lift when he heard hurried footsteps on the stairwell. He glanced up to witness Emilia rushing towards him, dressed in her pyjamas. “Val.” She grinned and launched herself at him.

He let go of his suitcase and wrapped his arms around the woman in front of him, pulling her close and burying his head into her neck. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered, letting his hand caress her back.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” She replied, looking up into his eyes and giving him a kiss.

Valtteri grinned and gently kissed her back, sensing the feeling of something more to come later.

“Congrats on your first podium.” She winked and picked up the trophy. “Let’s head upstairs. I have a reward for you.”

Valtteri could only grin as she stepped into the lift. He loved it when she was in a devilish mood. “Thank you and I wonder what my reward could be.” He replied, watching the cheeky expression grow on her face.

The two made their way into Emilia’s apartment and dumped Valtteri’s belongings in the living room, with his trophy. “I’m just going to freshen up.” He said. “It was a long flight.”

Emilia nodded. “Go get comfortable.” She smiled. “I’ll meet you in my bedroom.”

She watched as Valtteri disappeared into the bathroom and grinned to herself. She’d missed him terribly and the fact he’d turned up to surprise her meant a lot. She got rid of her dressing gown and flopped down on to the bed.

She heard the toilet flush and the door open and the creak of a floorboard. Her eyes widened when Valtteri entered the bedroom shirtless. His toned physique always drove her mind wild. “Better?” She asked, looking up to meet his gaze.

“Much.” He replied before straddling her.

Emilia giggled and let her eyes roam over his arm muscles before eventually locking eyes with him. “What do you want to do?” She asked sweetly, knowing exactly what was on both of their minds. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

“Hmmm.” He hummed, moving to kiss the nape of her neck. “Lots of things Kulta.” He purred, making sure she was enjoying what he was doing.

Emilia groaned and ran her hands down Valtteri’s back, becoming even more wound up. Though it wasn’t hard when they’d been apart for so long. “Don’t tease.” She whimpered. “Want this.”

Valtteri smirked to himself, watching his gorgeous girlfriend below him. Her words were simply enough to spur him on.

*

Valtteri was panting, the sweat beaded across his forehead. Each time Emilia took him to new heights and left him speechless. “That was fun.” Emilia giggled, her blonde locks falling freely over his bare chest.

“Very fun.” He smiled, wrapping his arm around her to stroke the hair from her eyes. “I love you.” He whispered, his voice soft and vulnerable.

Emilia cocked her head up to look at him and smiled in return. “I love you too, Kulta.”

Valtteri gingerly leaned down to kiss her lips. The happy smile on her face made him feel all warm inside. “Not to ruin the moment or anything, but do you have much food in?”

“I actually need to go shopping.” She admitted. “I can order us a pizza?”

His eyes lit up. “Pizza would be amazing.”

“I’ll go and call one.” She smiled, sliding out of bed. She pulled her pyjamas back on before disappearing out of the room.

Valtteri smiled to himself, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. He sat up and looked around for his boxers which were somewhere on the floor, along with his t-shirt. He spotted his phone on the bed side table. There were multiple messages, so he simply changed his phone setting to do not disturb. He needed this time with Emilia.

*

The couple had a peaceful night, eating pizza until going to bed. Normally the day after a race Valtteri would set his alarm for 6am so he could go out for a run but this time he didn’t as he wanted to enjoy the moment with Emilia.

He woke drowsily to find a pair of eyes staring at him. “Huh?” He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning Valtteri.” Emilia whispered, moving to place a kiss on his cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very well.” He nodded, stretching and rolling on to his side to face her.

“Me too. It’s nice to wake up beside someone. I wish we could do this more often.” She admitted, letting her hand trail down his chest.

“I quite agree.” He said with a sad sigh. “I’m really looking forward to the summer break so we can be together.”

“Me too.”

“But.” Valtteri said with a smirk. “We should make the most of the time we have now.”

Emilia chuckled. “Great minds think alike.”

*

It was around noon when the couple surfaced. Emilia had gone to make some food for them while Valtteri was left to tidy the bedroom. He slipped his boxers and t-shirt back on before making the bed and moving Emilia’s clothes on to the sofa by the window. As he walked back past the bed he grabbed his phone. 3 Missed calls from Mika H and there was a message reading _Pick up!_

Valtteri chuckled to himself and sat down on the bed, knowing he should contact his manager. He pressed Facetime and waited. Soon enough Mika appeared on screen. “Valtteri! You’re alive.” The elder Finn chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry. I was exhausted last night and went straight to bed when I got home.” He admitted, though he could see Mika frowning.

“You’re not at home. You don’t have purple wallpaper in your apartment!” He said, pointing at the screen. “Where are you? And don’t lie to me.”

The young Finn sighed. “I stayed with a friend in Helsinki. I was too tired to drive home and it seemed the best option.” He explained, hoping he would pull off the lie.

“Well that makes sense-” Mika was cut off by the sound of a female voice.

“Valtteri.” Emilia called as she walked back into her bedroom, unaware he was on a call. “Have you seen my bra?”

Valtteri froze and heat rushed into his cheeks. “Uh… eh…” He could see the smirk on Mika’s face, in fact he was laughing.

“Friends with benefits, Valtteri?” Mika asked eventually.

“No!” He exclaimed in horror. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend of the week?” Mika teased, attempting to draw more information out of his friend. He knew Valtteri wouldn’t volunteer any information, so he had to fish.

“Months actually.” He huffed.

Mika nodded. “Well you kept this quiet from me.”

“We’re taking it slow.”

“Well that’s always good.” Mika acknowledged. “But I do hope you’re practicing safe sex. We don’t want any mini Valtteri’s just yet.” He chuckled.

Valtteri groaned, his cheeks bright pink by now. “We are. I promise.”

Before Mika could reply a blonde woman appeared on screen, holding a packet of condoms. “Don’t worry we are.” She chuckled as Valtteri gasped. “Em! He doesn’t need to see what size!”

She snorted. “I didn’t realise they were flavoured Val.”

“Oh god…” He groaned and covered his face with the palm of his hand.

Emilia chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay Val, we’re just teasing.”

He nodded slowly. “I know… I know. What were you calling about anyway Mika?” He asked, trying to change the topic.

“It was about a potential sponsor for next season, but it can wait till tomorrow.” He chuckled, enjoying seeing Valtteri all embarrassed.

“Great.” He nodded.

“Of course. Enjoy your time with your lady and we’ll speak soon.”

Soon enough Valtteri ended the call. “Well that was embarrassing.” He mumbled, turning to face Emilia who was still chuckling. “Next time I’m going to warn you when I’m on the phone.”

“Maybe a good idea.” She smirked.

*

Following the eventful morning, Valtteri and Emilia decided on a quiet afternoon, watching TV together. The curtains were still shut, and the only light was from the TV. There was some film on but Valtteri didn’t mind, he was too focused on the blonde woman sprawled across his lap. “You okay?” He whispered, stroking her hair gently.

She cuddled further into his chest. “Never been better.” She whispered.

Valtteri was still in his underwear and Emilia had little clothing on as well. She had a pair of shorts on and one of Valtteri’s team shirts. It was a rare lazy day for both of them, one that they were enjoying.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” He smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head. With many endless days alone travelling the world, Valtteri envied moments like this. He wished her could package them up and carry them around with him.

She smiled and gave his knee a squeeze. She honestly didn’t want this day to end.

They were totally absorbed in each other that they never heard the door to Emilia’s flat open. In fact, they didn’t notice anything until they heard a gasp. Emilia lifted her head from Valtteri’s chest, and her eyes widened. “Mum… Dad… what are you doing here?!” She exclaimed noticing two figures standing watching her and Valtteri. She pushed herself away from Valtteri and stood up.

“Emilia, what is going on?” Her Dad asked, looking at the man on the sofa. He was Emilia’s coach and the last thing he wanted was for his daughter to become distracted by some boy.

“Nothing. My boyfriend came to visit me.” She replied, folding her arms across her chest. She could tell Valtteri looked awkward and she felt for him, but she just had to get her parents on side first.

“Your boyfriend?” Her Mother raised an eyebrow. “Why have you never mentioned him before?”

“Or rather that he’s an F1 driver!” Her Father exclaimed, noticing that it was Valtteri Bottas sitting on the sofa.

Emilia sighed. “With our busy schedules we’ve been taking it slow and getting to know each other. We’ve been seeing each other just under a year and it’s going really well so please respect that we’re happy.”

“Well we’d like to get to know him.” Her Mum said, looking Valtteri up and down while trying to absorb the news.

“Well you can. We can have coffee together.” Emilia replied before turning to Valtteri. “Go and get changed Kulta.”

Valtteri nodded and scampered out of the room as quickly as he could, feeling incredibly awkward.

*

Soon the four adults were sitting nursing a cup of coffee in the living room. Valtteri had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt making him look half presentable. He was clearly very nervous as this wasn’t how he’d planned on meeting Emilia’s parents.

“So, how did you meet?” Her Mum asked, breaking the awkward silence in the room. “It’s not as if you bump into a Formula 1 driver every day.”

“Remember that TV interview I did about a year ago… Valtteri was the other guest that day and we hit it off.” She explained, reaching over to take his hand.

Valtteri gently squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was there for her. “Yes, we clicked, and we had a good laugh and agreed to go out for drinks and then from there it turned to dinner, and then weekends away. We just get on really well.” Valtteri added.

Valtteri’s response seemed to break the ice and things seemed to be less hostile as the adults chatted. It was quite apparent how in love Emilia and Valtteri were and her parents weren’t going to stop Emilia from being happy.

“I do have one final question…” Her Dad said, looking between them. “You’re being safe right? Because Emilia has Olympic medals to win. She doesn’t need an unplanned pregnancy.”

“Dad!” Emilia exclaimed. “We are being safe. We’re not stupid.”

“And Mika Hakkinen has already given us a lecture today.” Valtteri nodded. “So honestly, no need to worry.”

“Good.” He replied, glad to have that off his chest.

The four of them chatted their way through the afternoon. Valtteri and Emilia’s Dad turned out to have quite a bit in common and it really warmed Emilia’s heart to see her boyfriend making an effort to get along with her parents. However, she was more than relieved when her parents left.

“Safe journey!” Emilia called and waved before closing the door to her apartment and locking it. She slumped back against the wood and looked at Valtteri. “Apparently we can’t have any alone time today but at least we survived my parents.”

“We did and they seem really nice.” He assured her.

“It went better than I thought it would.” The blonde admitted. “So, when I meet your parents shall I undress, or shall we stick to the coffee idea?”

Valtteri snorted. “You know if we get married your Dad will mention this in his speech.”

Emilia laughed and grabbed Valtteri’s hand. “God helps us!”


End file.
